Cartas a Zetsu
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Cuando guardas tanto tiempo un amor, y después te das cuenta de que el silencio no es una solución... podría ser muy tarde.
1. Chapter 1

Hola sempais :D, Mary les da la bienvenida a su primer fic SasoZetsu (debo agradecerle a Deidara-Inuzuka, cuyas historias de ambos siempre me han hecho alucinar con la pareja, pero que apenas me digno a hacer uno ^^U)

Por eso mismo, este capítulo se lo dedico a Deidara-Inuzuka. Por favor, espero quie te guste, sempai ^^

Espero que lo disfruten, da~

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío... Ninguno de mis sempais Akatsukianos habría muerto ¬¬U**

**ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi, le cambié el sexo a Zetsu, porque como mujer... me parece una ternurita X3, porible OC en los personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>**~*~CARTAS A ZETSU~*~*/***

**1.**

**(~*~SILENCIO~*~)**

SASORI PO´V

**.**

**.**

_Miró de nuevo el papel en blanco, en mi mano una pluma que parece haber perdido la cualidad de escribir. Sé que el que no sabe qué decir soy yo, que no puedo escribirte ni una mísera carta, ni unas cuantas líneas que expresen lo mal que me siento al saber que… al saber que te irás. De tan solo pensarlo se me hace un nudo en el estómago. _

_He imaginado años, que el pasto donde siempre me recuesto son tus bellos cabellos que me cosquillean la piel, y que el sol que me calienta son tus ojos resplandeciendo por mí. ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué ya no están a mi lado, como antaño mientras ambos jugábamos en la piscina de mi casa? Tal vez me permitas el lujo de escribirte sobre tus cálidas manos sobre las mías, cuando susurrándome al oído con una sonrisa que todo iría bien. Mis lágrimas corrían todavía por mis mejillas y acercaste tu mano a limpiármelas, recuerdo que dijiste: "**Deja de comportarte como estúpido y no llores, maldita sea. Tus padres lo que menos quisieran es verte así.**" ¿No dejé de llorar en ese instante? Incluso creo que me atreví a sonreír. _

_Miró la ventana con un deje nostálgico, la luna llena me recibe desde afuera con su luz. Y se me escapa una sonrisa de los labios. _

_Cuando veo la luna, tan junta a la noche, me recuerda a tu peculiar piel. Todos siempre te molestaron, pero tú los mandabas a callar ó, cuando no lo lograbas, los ignorabas y te apartabas de todo. Casi siempre te encontraba sentada en un rincón del salón, callada. Siempre estabas escribiendo en los cuadernos, cosas, que solo a mí me llegaste a enseñar. _

_Eran historias muy interesantes… teniendo en cuenta de que la mitad de ellas hablaban de sangre, muerte y perdición. Uno podría decir que la primera vez que me las enseñaste, me dieron escalofríos. Pero después, dejó de suceder, y supe apreciar con cuanta calidad estaban escritas. Una que otra vez, cuando ambos íbamos en la secundaria, llegaste a escribir una historia de amor (supongo que ninguna chica se escapa a ello, ni siquiera tú) y me pediste que querías que las representara con marionetas. _

_Nunca llegué a mostrar una en el salón de clase, pues era más bien un hobby que compartíamos ambos, como todo desde que tengo memoria. Pero tú siempre estabas presente, y me aplaudías enérgicamente, mientras sonreías. _

_No recuerdo bien cuándo fue que mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse estando cerca de ti. Quizá fueron los constantes abrazos y susurros que te dirigía cuando todos te rechazaban. Eres mi amiga. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Así como tú estuviste conmigo cuando mis padres murieron, quiero estar contigo para todo lo que necesites. _

_Eso me trae de nuevo a la realidad. Te irás, ¿verdad que sí? _

_Se suponía que este día iba a ser tan normal, y termino siendo un fiasco. ¿No podré volver a estudiar contigo, ni a ver películas? ¿No podré hacerte cosquillas mientras reímos ambos como locos? _

_Sentir tu respiración sobre mi piel fue siempre mi cosa favorita. Siempre imagine que me atrevería a acercarme a tus labios y besarte, aunque te pusieras bipolar de repente y me golpearas. Con un segundo, con uno solo que me correspondieras y aferraras tus manos a mi cuello, tendría suficiente para toda una vida. Nunca me atreví a decírtelo y observaba en silencio mientras te pasabas los mechones de cabello verde detrás de la oreja y te ruborizabas. Siempre observe en silencio cuánto suspirabas al encontrarme viéndote y mientras giraba la mirada a otro lado, procurando fingir que no había sucedido nada. _

_¿Se acabo? _

_Zetsu. Mi querida amiga, ¿nos alejaremos y me olvidarás?_

_Zetsu… entre mi silencio, los secretos guardados que nunca te he dicho y nunca tendré el valor de decirte… escucha el susurro del viento, como siempre me dijiste que hiciera en momentos de soledad. Desde aquí, siempre deseare que tú escuches mis latidos, esperando por ti. Sabes cuánto detesto esperar, pero por ti lo haré, aunque no lo sepas, aunque no te lo diga… porque, ¿sabes?_

_Te amo. _

El viento golpea en mi rostro mientras pedaleo hasta la estación de trenes. Ella vas atrás, abrazándome con fuerza, su pecho sube y baja mientras más se pegas a mi espalda y no puedo sino pedir que no escuche los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, que parecen retumbar como tambores.

–No tienes que hacer esto, si no quieres – me dijo mientras me detengo en una de las calles –**Te dije mil veces que yo podía llegar sola. **

–Quiero hacerlo – le contesté mientras giraba la cabeza atrás –¿No te das cuenta de que esta es la última vez que nos veremos antes de que te vayas, Zetsu?

Le sonreí, pero creo que no pude ocultar la tristeza en mi voz. Ni en la mirada.

–**¡Ya lo sé! **No tienes que repetírmelo.

Reí nerviosamente. Volví a pedalear cuando el semáforo se puso en verde.

–**Parece que a ti te da igual, Sasori baka** – me dijo de repente.

Casi frenó y nos tiro a ambos.

–¡No digas tonterías, Zetsu! – grité, ofendido –Me insultas si piensas eso siquiera.

–Es que no pareces triste, ni nada.

Por fin llegamos a la estación de trenes, Zetsu bajó lentamente y yo la imite, dejando la bicicleta y poniéndole el seguro, en silencio. Cuando la veo ella se ha sonrojado.

–Escucha Zetsu… eres mi amiga y te voy a extrañar – le dirigí una media sonrisa y me acerque a ella para pasarle un brazo por el hombro –No seas tonta. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Ella suspiro mientras entrabamos. Compré el boleto.

–Te voy a extrañar mucho, Sasori – me dijo, una vez frente a la vía –La verdad… no quiero irme de aquí.

Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, me hubiera gustado decirle, pero lo único que hice fue abrazarla con fuerza.

–Estarás bien – le susurre al oído y noté como ella se tensaba, así que la solté –Siempre me dijiste eso.

–**Pero tú no eres un subnormal. –** Susurro con amargura –Eres muy apuesto, y…

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido y Zetsu bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

–Zetsu…

–**¡No digas nada! **Yo, no dije nada… solo olvídalo.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento el tren se detuvo frente a nosotros. Zetsu asintió cuando las puertas se abrieron.

–Debo irme… – susurro y me miró –Sasori…

Me atreví a acomodarle un mechón detrás de su oreja, ella suspiro y cerró los ojos.

–Eres… – susurre mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios –Eres…

–¿Sí? – susurro sin abrir los ojos.

–Eres… – suspire, resignado –Una buena amiga.

Zetsu abrió los ojos y parpadeo con el ceño fruncido.

–**¡Sasori baka! Yo pensé que ibas a…**

Un timbrazo nos saco de nuestros pensamientos. El tren estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y Zetsu hizo una mueca molesta. Se metió al tren y me miró con una sonrisa amarga.

–Zetsu… – susurre, antes de que ella sacara de su mochila una libreta y me la arrojara prácticamente en la cara –¿Qué es…?

–**Es para ti, Sasori baka. **Lo que escribí en los últimos meses.

–Pero ya lo leí… – susurre –Está muy bueno, podrías mandarlo como…

–**Es otro, idiota** – me contestó mientras giraba a ver otro lado –En este yo quería decirte que…

Cuando las puertas del tren se cerraron, miré a Zetsu, que levantó la mirada y me grito algo. No escuché que era.

–¿Qué? – grité y ella volvió a decir algo, pero seguía sin escucharla. El tren comenzó a avanzar y yo caminé con él, cuaderno en mano –¡No te escucho!

Ella comenzó a correr vagones mientras el tren me dejaba atrás y comenzaba a correr.

–¡Zetsu!

Cuando el último vagón era lo único que podía ver, Zetsu todavía me gritaba algo, pero yo no escuché. Me quede parado atónito, antes de correr a donde mi bicicleta. Me monté sobre ella y comencé a andar lo más rápido que pude detrás del tren.

Jadeaba y mis piernas ya me dolían, podía divisar el tren, más no aspiraba a alcanzarlo si quiera. Agotado mi velocidad fue parando cada vez más hasta que tuve que parar. Miré el tren alejarse. Quería pensar que volvería a verla, pero…

El tren se perdió en la distancia y me resigne a que sería mejor no guardar esperanzas.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Lo sé, esta cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review ^^ porque Mary quiere dejar conti.<p>

Claro, ¿o pensaban que así se quedaría O.Ó?

Bueno, espero leerlos. Arigato~


	2. Chapter 2

He decidido que, pese a haber recibido solo un Review, voy a continuar la historia. No lo habría hecho de no ser por otro review que me llego en otra historia que me convenció de que los reviews no eran señal de buena calidad uwu así que, ¡mil gracias a esa persona! Jashin la bendice, y yo le mando desde aquí, y próximamente desde otros fics, mis más sinceras gratitudes.

Ahora, aquí les dejo la continuación de _Cartas a Zetsu_, si hay quien la lea, espero que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

**(~*~REENCUENTRO~*~)**

**.**

**.**

_Cada vez resulta más fácil escribir esto. ¿Sabes Zetsu? He comenzado a hacer un diario de todas las cartas que no me atrevo a mandarte. ¡Porque de tan solo pensar que pudieras leerlas me hace estremecer! Aún cuando en realidad las escribo primeramente para mandártelas al final las termino guardando aquí. He de decir que me avergüenzo de mí mismo, pero tú sabes que los sentimientos son lo que menos sé expresar, y más cuando éstos se tratan de amor. _

_¿Amor? ¿Realmente esa palabra me induce tanto temor? La respuesta es sí. Porque a pesar de los tres años en que la distancia ha sido mucha entre nosotros, los constantes correos electrónicos son un alivio a mi corazón. Y estoy hablando muy en serio. Por eso, he de hacer un pequeño paréntesis para aclarar: ¡Qué maravilloso es el Internet! Quiero pensar que recuerdas con cuanto desdén hablaba de él cuando podía todavía acariciar tus cabellos y aspirar disimuladamente el aroma de ellos mientras me abrazabas. Aunque éstos no es lo mismo ni de cerca, representan una cueva en medio de la tempestad._

_Lo que me recuerda… ¿A caso dije algo que te molestase? ¿Por qué ya no respondes ni las cartas (que dices que a veces la recepción del Internet no es muy buena) ni los correos que sí me atrevo a mandarte? ¿Te he ofendido? ¿Ó se trata de uno de tus momentos… bipolares?_

_Me intriga bastante saber un poco más sobre tu… amigo. Ese del que tanto me has contado últimamente. Me alegro mucho por ti. Según lo que me has dicho, ese tal Tobi ha logrado que los demás se acerquen a ti y puedan verte por quién eres: Una chica agradable, amable y bella. Me sonrojo al pensar en eso. _

_En realidad, y no creas que sin trabajo he logrado admitirlo, me causa bastantes celos. Yo no podía ofrecerte más que mi apoyo, puesto que no era muy sociable que digamos, y siempre, a mi parecer, te mantuve alejada de los otros. Me disculpo por no haber sido mejor y lograr lo que tu nuevo amigo ha logrado en tan poco tiempo que llevas de hablarle. Sin embargo, me preocupa esa manera en que te desvives en tantos renglones sobre su amistad… ¡Es bueno saber que te va muy bien, no me malentiendas! Es solo que… Bueno… _

_Quisiera ser yo de quien tanto hablas y escribes con tu fina letra. Es molesto… en realidad un poco decepcionante saber que jamás podrías hablar así de mí. Y… cielos… ¿te enamoraste de él? ¡No podría soportarlo! Venga, ni me lo puedo imaginar. _

_Ahora… Sé que te prometí que me haría de amigos. Pero mi carácter soberbio y orgulloso me lo ha hecho un poco dificil. _

_Sin embargo, me quiero alegrar al decirte que ya tengo lo que podría llamar un amigo. Su nombre es Deidara (no pienses mal, su nombre es de chico, aunque parezca y también en apariencia de una chica), creo que te llevarías bien con él. Es un poco… Bueno, es MUY impulsivo y un completo idiota. Pero le gusta el "arte" (lo que yo no llamaría arte, en realidad su concepto de ello difiere totalmente del mío, cree que el verdadero arte es lo efímero ¿puedes creerlo? ¡No sé cómo puedo soportarlo!) En fin… llegó hace medio año a mi salón y me pusieron como su asesor. Siempre habló y habló y siempre lo ignore, pero tan perseverante y terco como mula prácticamente no se quiso separar de mí y termine sintiendo cierto afecto por él y lo llamo amigo desde hace un mes. Deidara me llama ahora Sasori no danna, ¿tú crees? ¡Qué respeto sale de su boca cuando me habla pero no de sus acciones! _

_¿Y a qué vengo yo a "hablarte" de este mocoso? La respuesta es sencilla y me llena de emoción el tan solo pensarla. _

_¡Espero que la noticia te guste tanto como a mí! _

_Resulta que Deidara me convenció (es muy tenaz en lo que quiere) de unirme al club de arte de la escuela, ¿recuerdas cuánto detestaba a esos estudiantes que no pueden distinguir entre una mancha roja y una naranja? ¡Pues a ese mismo! Creo que quiere continuar probando que puede ser mejor que yo (hace esculturas, muy abstractas y extrañas que todos consideran buenas) y siempre busca la manera de demostrarlo. Así que al final, accedí. _

_Kurenai quedó muy impresionada al ver mis pinturas y sus esculturas de arcilla, y decidió mandarnos a un concurso que se llevara a cabo en la ciudad donde hoy en día estás viviendo. _

_¡Mi querida amiga!, ¡Zetsu! Estoy que quiero brincar y gritar de alegría, no lo hago porque ahora mismo son las 2 a.m. y no me gustaría despertar a mis abuelos. ¡Ah! Te mandan muchos saludos y besos, esperan verte pronto. _

_Como sea, reitero que espero que esta noticia te llene de la misma emoción que a mí. ¡Poder volver a verte! Zetsu, permíteme encontrarnos, nos pondremos al tanto mientras comemos un helado de limón y miramos las nubes moverse con lentitud. _

_Recuerdo aquella vez que me dijiste que te irías. Me dijiste que prometías que nos volveríamos a ver. Es gracioso, porque ahora tengo miedo de volverte a ver, si vas a ir de la mano de tu extraño amigo Tobi (he de gruñir el nombre, puesto que hasta eso se me antoja simpático)_

_ Todavía a veces sueño con que al dejarte en aquel tren, tomo el valor suficiente para decirte que te amo. Es triste pensar que no puedo, pero me alegra saber que pronto te veré de nuevo. _

_Por favor… contesta mis cartas y correos, eso comienza a desesperarme y llenarme de amargura. _

El cielo era el mismo de siempre, con el mismo insípido color azul. Pero continuaba mirándolo, recostado sobre el verde pasto que se mecía haciéndome ligeras cosquillas en mis brazos desnudos. Cerré entonces los ojos, recibiendo los rayos de sol y sintiéndome a gusto.

–¿Otra vez meditando, Sasori no danna, hum?

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con la resplandeciente sonrisa de Deidara. Sus cabellos se iluminaban como si fueran halos de luz y le sonreí, pretendiendo verme fastidiado.

–Si sabes que eso es lo que estoy haciendo, ¿por qué vienes a molestarme?– le pregunté con voz burlona. Él amplió la sonrisa y se echó a un lado –¿Y bien?

–Sabía que estarías aquí, hum– respondió, mirando el cielo –Siempre que tienes tiempo libre ó vas a tu taller ó aquí. No sé por qué…

–Vengo aquí para estar tranquilo– respondí con el ceño fruncido, pero en mi voz se escapo una nota de tristeza y Deidara giro a verme con una ceja arqueada –¿Qué?

–Últimamente lo veo algo distraído. Desde que Kurenai nos manda a esa ciudad, hum. ¿A caso pasa algo malo?

Bajé la mirada un segundo. Y dándome cuenta de que había demostrado un poco más de sentimiento volví a levantarla y mire a Deidara.

–No pasa nada– me limite a responder –Es que… Ahora estoy muy cansado.

Y diciendo eso, me puse de pie y me limpié las ropas.

–Al fin y al cabo partimos mañana y no he podido dormir bien arreglando todas las maletas sin descuidar las tareas.

–¡Bah!– gritó Deidara y se recostó en el pasto, con las manos en la nuca –¡Usted solo piensa en las responsabilidades, hum! No le caería mal estar un rato verdaderamente en paz.

–Lo que pasa es que tu solo piensas en diversiones. Por eso llevas tan malas calificaciones.

Deidara abrió el único ojo visible e hizo un puchero.

–Mejor eso que estar todo el día tan estresado como usted. ¡Mírese en el espejo! Esas ojeras son las más grandes que he visto en mi vida, hum. Y seguro que está preocupando mucho a Chiyo samma.

Me talle distraídamente los ojos.

–Estás loco– fue la única respuesta que le di.

Deidara ya no me contestó. Simplemente se quedo ahí recostado.

–Debería de echarse otro rato más, hum.

–Contigo no podría ni siquiera meditar.

–Puedo guardar silencio, si eso es lo que quiere usted, hum.

Arquee una ceja y luego de pensarlo un rato volví a echarme a su lado. Sorprendentemente, Deidara guardó absoluto silencio durante cinco minutos, en los que cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar.

Estaba realmente ansioso por volver a ver a Zetsu.

Las horas que siguieron fueron casi eternidades para mí. Buscaba en qué ocupar mi tiempo libre. Deidara, que aquella noche se quedó en mi casa no paraba de rezongar cuando a medianoche trataba de escribir otra carta, resignado y sin más que hacer, permanecí observando la ventana, pidiendo a gritos que fuera ya madrugada y pudiese partir a la ciudad. ¡Cómo odio esperar! Sigue siendo lo que más detesto, después de todos estos años. Gracias a Dios pude darme el lujo de dormir a la madrugada, aunque sea un poco.

Al día siguiente Deidara despertó temprano y me removió de un lado a otro.

–¡Sasori no danna, despierte! ¡Ya casi es hora de irnos, hum!

Abrí pesadamente los ojos. En realidad, me comían por dentro la ansiedad y el nerviosismo. Estaba seguro de que vomitaría el cereal que me había cenado anoche.

–Ya voy– repetí por tercera vez ante las insistencias de Deidara –Deja de apurar de esta manera tan fastidiosa.

–¡Quiero llegar temprano a la ciudad, hum!– me respondió con una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas –¡Verá cuanto de bien nos llega poder viajar un poco en el tren, hum!

Con pesadez me cambié, desayune y me dirigí con la maleta a la puerta principal. Chiyo me miró con una sonrisa amable y que deseaba buena suerte, pero en sus ojos veía la preocupación de una madre que dejaba andar a su hijo solo. Me habría gustado decirle que no se preocupara tanto, y que además de todo, yo no era su hijo. Aún pensar en mis padres me causaba cierta aflicción, pero mucho menos que cuando era un niño.

–Cuídate mucho, Sasori– me repitió por tercera vez mi abuela y por tercera vez asentí, ansioso. Deidara, a nuestro lado sonreía complacido.

–Sí, Chiyo. Me cuidaré– contesté, un poco sonrojado por los cuidados de mi abuela mientras me enderezaba el cuello de la camisa blanca –Ya. No te apures.

–Déjese hacer– me dijo Deidara –Ya me gustaría que mi abuelo me cuidará tanto, hum.

El viejo Onoki era quién más difería en las ganas de Deidara para trabajar como artista y por ende, la mayoría de las veces parecía despreciar a su nieto. Deidara se mostraba indiferente, aunque amargaba su rostro una sombra cada vez que hablaba de él.

Chiyo miró a Deidara y le sonrió, acercándose a él le palmeo el hombro.

–Estoy segura, Dei– le dijo en un susurro, (Deidara frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre y yo ahogué una carcajada) –Que tu abuelo te quiere mucho. Ya sabes que es muy cerrado de mente a la hora de aceptar nuevas ideas. Eso, es lo que hace la edad. Desgraciadamente parece amargar la existencia.

–Lo sé– susurro Deidara, y sonrió abrazando a Chiyo –Pero a usted no se le ha visto nada de eso, hum.

Chiyo y él se separaron para mirarse de manera cómplice.

–Espero que disfruten de su viaje– continúo mi abuela mientras nos acompañaba hasta la entrada de la puerta –Cuídense mucho.

–¡Sí, Chiyo ba san!– gritó Deidara saltando escalones con maleta en mano, adelantándose a mí –¡Usted también cuídese mucho, hum!

Miré a mi abuela. Estaría tres meses fuera de _casa. _Aquello me hacía sentir nervioso y cuando Chiyo me miro supe que lo estaba ella también. Siempre había sido muy sobreprotectora y pensaba que dejarme salir lo más necesario posible de la casa a la esquina era ya mucho, cuando le conté sobre el viaje se puso algo renuente a ello.

Pero Chiyo es como mi madre, literalmente siempre lo ha sido, despojado de la mía desde hace años mi abuela se hizo cargo de mí, me ha visto crecer… Y ha visto la ansiedad con la que recuerdo a Zetsu. Creo que sabe que esto no es por el arte… No completamente, al menos. Sabe que es por Zetsu.

Puso una mano en mi mejilla y sonrió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Nunca he sido muy bueno con las despedidas y a lo único que atine fue a poner mi mano sobre la suya, un tanto incómodo.

–Estaré bien, Chiyo– le aseguré y ella asintió.

–Si encuentras a Zetsu…– susurro y tuve que abrir los ojos por la sorpresa –No le digas lo que sientes si con eso solamente lograrás hacerlos sufrir más.

Parpadee. Cualquiera diría que Chiyo me pediría decirle lo que sentía todavía dentro de mí, lo que menos esperaba era ese comentario. Con inusual violencia me separe de mi abuela.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando, abuela– la miré y traté de esforzar una sonrisa –Nos vemos.

Chiyo se quedo en la puerta hasta que dimos vuelta en la esquina, y quizá un poco más, pero yo no podría decirlo con certeza.

El viaje hasta el tren me causo ciertos escalofríos y a pesar de que Deidara pretendía animarme con palabras sobre lo bien que la pasaríamos en la ciudad, me costaba trabajo hundir mis pensamientos sobre Zetsu. Volvería a encontrarla y eso es lo único que me importaba. ¿Seguiría siendo la misma de siempre? ¿Me recibiría con una sonrisa como tantas otras veces en el pasado?

Deidara después de un rato se harto de buscar plática y se puso a escuchar música. Luego se quedo profundamente dormido. Por mi parte tan solo veía el paisaje pasar con la rapidez del tren. A pesar de todo, serían cuatro horas de viaje.

Como odio esperar. Siempre es tan frustrante.

Al menos esta vez, sabía que la espera valía la pena.

–Deidara. Deidara– repetí mientras zarandeaba con fuerza a mi compañero para despertarlo. Deidara abrió por fin los ojos, y se pasó la manga de la sudadera negra por la barbilla, limpiándose la baba seca. Sonreí –Ya llegamos. Ponte de pie y agarra tus maletas o me voy sin ti.

–¡Ah!– gritó Deidara a modo de reproche –Qué malo es usted conmigo, Sasori danna, hum.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me paré, sujetando mi maleta por el mango.

–Ándate a quejar luego– le dije, impaciente –¿No quieres llegar al departamento rápido y visitar un poco de la ciudad?

Deidara se puso de pie y cogió su maleta mientras bostezaba y con una mano se removía los largos cabellos rubios.

–No sé de qué se impacienta, Danna– me dijo, mirándome curioso –Además, yo creía que a usted no le gustaba estar caminando por toda la ciudad sin un lugar fijo en su mente, hum.

–Pero eso es porque siempre estamos en esa ciudad aburrida, y ahí no hay nada interesante– mentí mientras me ponía ligeramente rojo –Esta es llamada la Capital del Arte por algo, ¿no?

Él asintió con firmeza en lo que sonreía. Parecía renovado con pilas invisibles. ¡Vaya! Si había algo que le envidiaba a Deidara era esa energía que desprendía fuera a donde fuera ó dijeras lo que le dijeras. Sí, claro. A veces esa _energía _lo llevaba a enfrascarse en cada situación que para una persona normal y educada resultaría imposible. Quizá era por eso que nos llevábamos relativamente bien.

Salimos del tren y buscamos con la mirada a Kurenai. Ella había venido un día antes a la ciudad para acomodar y firmar el contrato para nuestro hospedaje. Entre tanta gente de la estación, por fin pude divisar la cabellera negra de la maestra, alzándose para buscarnos entre el gentío. Le di un golpe a Deidara, que miraba en dirección opuesta.

–Allá está Kurenai sensei– le dije mientras me abría paso hasta ella.

La gente me empujaba y algunos llegaron a pisarme. Como maldecía mi estúpida estatura, que si no era baja para una mujer lo era para un hombre. Deidara, atrás de mí, si se dignaba a lanzar más que miradas de desprecio a los hombres que le interrumpían el paso.

–¡Fíjese, carajo!– le gritó a un hombre de gran estatura que le había prácticamente puesto la mano en el pecho y echado hacia atrás –¿Ó es qué es idiota, hum?

Me gire hacia Deidara que señalaba y apuntaba al hombre con el dedo mientras éste se reía en su cara.

–Ay. ¿Y qué va a hacer la pobre niñita?– le preguntó burlón aquel. Deidara frunció el ceño y yo me regrese para evitar algún incidente.

–Ya vámonos, Deidara– le pedí amablemente, evitando la mirada del hombre, cuya cabeza se agachaba para mirarnos –No te metas en problemas acabando de llegar.

Deidara me miró.

–¡No dejaré que un fulano con cabeza de charal me empuje de esa manera, hum!

Fruncí el ceño.

–Harás lo que te pido– le contesté con voz amenazante y de inmediato él se tensó –Porque estás haciendo esperar a la maestra y sabes cómo _odio _eso.

Deidara tragó saliva ruidosamente. El hombre comenzó a reírse, algunas personas se detuvieron.

–Sí– se burló –Será mejor que hagas lo que dice tu novio, marimacha.

Parecía que de verdad había creído que Deidara era mujer. Me quedé callado. La verdad es que detestaba que hicieran esa comparación. Mi amigo se sonrojo violentamente mientras lo miraba de manera irritada. Apreté los labios en una fina línea mientras me giraba a verlo.

–Idiotas– se burló él mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba del gentío hacia la salida de la estación.

Ahí nos quedamos ambos. Miré a Deidara, nervioso y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Él mantenía el rostro agachado, como demostraba cada vez que estaba avergonzado. Podía escuchar sus dientes rechinar de furia.

–¿Deidara?– pregunté, pero él no me respondió –¿Estás bien?

–Sí– contestó con voz quebrada –¿Por qué no habría de estarlo, hum?

Permanecí ahí junto de él unos segundos. Fruncí el ceño y dejé caer mis maletas al suelo. Deidara me miró, sorprendido.

–Espera aquí, no me tardo– le dije mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el hombre analizando el mapa de las estaciones junto a una hermosa mujer con la que hablaba, irguiendo la cabeza y pavoneándose como el macho alfa de la manda.

Repugnante que aquel hombre hiciera sonreír a esa mujer, la verdad no se la merecía.

Siempre me había gustado llevar a la mano un cuaderno de dibujos y algo con qué dibujar. Era bastante oportuno para cuando capturara una imagen en mi cerebro poder dibujar aún estando fresca ésta. Pero hace varios meses había empezado a cargar también, además de con el lápiz en el bolsillo de mi pantalón con una pluma, para escribir las cartas que tanto me reconfortaban en la noche o en plena luz del día.

Me acerqué al hombre, mientras de mi pantalón sacaba la pluma y me quedé parado a su lado.

–Disculpe…– dije con tono afable, haciendo que él me mirara y extendí con las dos manos la pluma –Creo que se le cayó esto.

El hombre me miró curioso a mí y a la pluma.

–No es mía.

–¿Seguro?

–Sí.

Recuerdo que Zetsu era siempre muy curiosa al descubrir las cosas, en realidad, lo era para todo. Una vez, un chico de la escuela que se burlaba siempre de ella la molestó tanto que un día, que ella cogió una pluma, la giro de una manera extraña, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el rostro del chico estaba completamente manchado de tinta. Ese día me había partido a carcajadas desde mi lugar en el instante. A mi risa, tan inusual como que yo prestará atención a ridículas travesuras de aquel chico, se unieron otras. El chico, con la cara tiznada de negro se giro a vernos, avergonzado. "Ahora, ¿quién es el fenómeno?" recuerdo que dijo Zetsu mientras se ponía de pie y se iba del patio de juegos.

El chico, tan vengativo como el propio diablo, al otro día fue y comenzó a arrojar piedras contra Zetsu en el parque de nuestra casa. Iba pasando por ahí aquella tarde, mi madre (todavía viva, claro) me había mandado por algunos tomates y un poco de crema para un rico espagueti, cuando los vi ahí, cinco niños del salón haciéndole daño a Zetsu, no dude en soltar la bolsa y correr a su encuentro.

Puede que me hayan hecho más daño a mí, pero logré dejarles ojos morados, labios partidos y uno que otro raspón en las mejillas ó las rodillas. Al final, fueron ellos los cobardes que salieron corriendo alejándose de mí. Entonces miré a Zetsu, ella me observaba con sus dorados ojos llenos de lágrimas y un rastro de sangre corriendo por la frente, me dijo: "¿Por qué me ayudaste?", entonces yo le contesté "No tienen por qué hacerte daño"…"**Y eso, a ti, ¿qué te importa?**". Le sonreí, y después de unos segundos comencé a reír "¿Por qué no me importaría que le hicieran daño a una linda niña como tú?". Zetsu me miró, inquieta y frunciendo el ceño, "Tu… ¿Tú crees que yo soy linda?"

Creí que era la criatura más hermosa del mundo, pues hasta en ese entonces admiraba el arte, y creía que las cosas más diferentes eran las más bellas y únicas. Zetsu y yo descubrimos que vivíamos el uno cerca del otro y aquel día la invité a cenar. Mi madre la curo y ambos jugamos como si siempre nos hubiéramos hablado. Le pedí que me enseñara a hacer aquel truco con el que le había sacado la tinta directo a la cara de aquel brabucón y Zetsu me lo enseñó. En realidad, nunca lo había usado, a pesar de haber aprendido a hacerlo.

–Niño– me volvió a hablar el hombre –Ya te dije que no es mía.

–Pues yo estaba seguro de que la merecía– sonreí maliciosamente y apliqué aquel movimiento que Zetsu me había enseñado, llenando por completo la cara de aquel hombre con la tinta negra de la pluma.

–¡Qué!– gritó mientras se limpiaba la cara. Mucha gente se había detenido a reírse de él y yo puse la cara más inocente del mundo.

–¡Lo siento!– grité, fingiéndome el preocupado –¡De verdad lo lamento tanto, señor!

El señor me miro tras la tinta, su cara se volvía roja del coraje ante mi mirada satisfactoria con el resultado.

–¡Eres un…!– comenzó a gritar.

–¡Qué hombre tan malvado!– gritó la mujer a su lado, después de haberse reído un poco con mi inocente broma –¡El chico ya le dijo que lo siente!

Sonreí mientras asentía. Sabía valerme de mi rostro de niño que no rompe un plato cuando quería vengarme. La mujer me rodeo con un brazo y observó al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

–Hmph. Qué horrible, tan solo fue un accidente, ¿verdad?– preguntó la mujer mientras me daba la vuelta y me observaba con sus ojos verdes, sus mechones rojos le caían sobre el rostro y me pellizco los cachetes.

–Sí– contesté, un poco adolorido.

–¡Pero…!– gritó el hombre.

–¡Pobrecito niño!– dijo la mujer con voz maternal –¡Todavía que quiere regresarle su pluma!

Mis cachetes sufrían de un calambre y quizá me quedaría sin ellos si no me iba, retire las manos de la mujer y le sonreí afable e inocentemente.

–Hay personas que no saben apreciar un favor y son maleducadas– respondí –No tienen solución. Perdóneme, pero mi amigo está esperando allá y sería falto de educación dejarlo esperando más tiempo.

Ella asintió.

–Claro. Tienes razón. No te preocupes por gentuza como ésta– dijo señalando al hombre –Que te trate mal por un incidente sin importancia.

–Sí, señorita.

Ella lanzó una risa melodiosa y después de revolverme los cabellos se alejo de ambos, reprochando todavía al hombre que la miraba a ella irse y a mí con desprecio poco disimulado. Yo también le dirigí una mirada maliciosa.

–Por eso, no llame mujer a mi amigo– le dije en tono burlón antes de darme media vuelta y andar hasta donde Deidara. Él me miraba con las cejas arqueadas y por alguna razón, completamente rojo.

–¿Qué… qué fue eso, hum?– preguntó.

–Una lección– contesté mientras cargaba sobre mi hombro la maleta –Nadie puede decirte mujer en mi presencia, porque eres un hombre. Ahora… creo que Kurenai ya viene acá, vamos con ella.

–Hum…– escuché que susurro Deidara mientras andaba a mi lado –¿Danna?

–¿Hn?

–Gracias…

Gire a verlo. Estaba completamente rojo y agachaba la mirada con una sonrisa tímida.

–Por nada…– le contesté.

–¡Sasori, Deidara!– gritó Kurenai a nuestro lado –Me alegra verlos llegar. Tenemos que irnos para su departamento y luego a inscribirlos en la escuela de arte. Acompáñenme, por favor.

El resto del camino Kurenai nos explicaba dónde estaba qué cosa: cafetería, supermercado, etc.

Yo miraba distraídamente a través de la ventana del carro de la maestra, mientras que Deidara compartía comentarios con la maestra a voz temblorosa.

–_Zetsu… _– pensaba mientras nos estacionamos frente a un edificio –_Ya no puedo esperar para verte. _

Kurenai bajó con una sonrisa resplandeciente, como si con ello nos invitará a Deidara y a mí a pensar que en ese edificio había maravillas de otro mundo, pero, en lo que a mí respecta el edificio era común y corriente. Parecía estar en buen estado, se levantaba en dos pisos pintados de azul cielo, un elegante portón negro era la entrada. Kurenai se acercó y tocó el timbre mientras Deidara cerraba su puerta y cargaba sus maletas.

–¿De verdad es aquí dónde viviremos tres meses, hum?–preguntó Deidara, dejando las maletas en el suelo y mirando con el ceño fruncido la casa. Kurenai se volteó hacia él con una tímida sonrisa.

–Sé que no parece un penthouse por fuera, pero por dentro parece un hotel de al menos, cuatro estrellas.

Deidara arqueó las cejas. Yo tampoco pude evitar que un gesto de incredulidad pasara por mi rostro. Al fin, un chico castaños de más o menos nuestra edad abrió la puerta, tenía una bufanda negra puesta hasta el puente de la nariz y un conjunto de pants negro con gris, nos miró con unos ojos verdes con falta de interés y desconfianza al mismo tiempo.

–¿Sí?– preguntó con una voz grave.

–Buenas tardes– dijo Kurenai –He venido para lo del departamento de arriba.

El chico nos miró con súbito interés.

–¿Son ustedes Sasori y Deidara?– preguntó tajante y déspota.

–Sí– contesté y Deidara respondió un poco aturdido un segundo después.

–Y es usted la que alquilo el piso, ¿no?– dijo aquel chico, volviendo la mirada a Kurenai. Ella asintió con una sonrisa afable –Ok. Pueden pasar.

El castaño se hizo a un lado y nos permitió el paso. Dejamos entrar primero a Kurenai, cuando quise pasar Deidara también entraba.

–Ah…– susurre –Pasa tú.

–Eh… no. Pase usted, danna, hum.

–Oh, si no pasa alguno de los dos les cerraré la puerta– comentó Kakuzu y mire a Deidara, instándolo a pasar, también compartiendo con la mirada un "Ya se cree el más fregón".

Deidara sonrió y pasó a la casa. Yo crucé también el umbral, la casa tenía un patio bastante amplio, me sorprendió reconocer, con variadas flores y plantas (muchas de ellas medicinales). Era bastante tranquilo. El portón negro estaba unido a lo que parecía ser un primer departamento, exactamente del tamaño de una casa y el segundo piso, eran relativamente pequeños comparados con el majestuoso jardín tan bien cuidado.

Kakuzu se detuvo a medio jardín, girándose hacia nosotros.

–Tsunade san debería de venir en unos instantes por ustedes y explicarles todo sobre el departamento– nos dijo con indiferencia y aburrimiento –Si gustan esperar en la sala de estar que ocuparán estos tres meses son bienvenidos a ello.

–Muchas gracias, y si, nos gustaría– dijo Kurenai.

Kakuzu lanzó un bostezo y luego nos indico que le siguiéramos. De su pants sacó unas llaves y subió las escaleras para el otro edificio. Deidara y yo les seguimos con las maletas tras nosotros.

–Debo admitir que tienen un hermoso jardín– hizo otro comentario Kurenai, para tratar de que nosotros continuáramos rompiendo el silencio, pero si bien Deidara no quería o no podía, yo lo haría menos, a Kakuzu por otro lado parecía serle indiferente nuestra llegada –Tsunade me había dicho que le gustaba cultivar de todo, pero no especifico cuánto.

–Tsunade samma tiene una especial afición a las medicinas. Y es solo eso– comentó Kakuzu tajante mientras abría la puerta y se volvía a hacer a un lado –Limítense a esperarla aquí.

Y diciendo esto, luego de dejarnos pasar dio media vuelta y se fue a la planta de abajo donde gritó algo a alguien antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo exageradamente fuerte. Deidara y yo nos miramos de nuevo, algo… extrañados y (¿por qué decir que no?) molestos, por la primera impresión que había dado el moreno para con los tres.

Pero nos detuvimos a mirar el departamento. Era amplio, las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco y el piso era de madera. La sala de estar tenía tres sillones: dos individuales y uno para tres personas, juntados alrededor de una mesa con una lámpara de lava. Las paredes tenían cuadros de hermosos paisajes y unos cuantos abstractos en marcos de madera de caoba, pareciesen recién barnizados. Había dos libreros vacíos, y en la misma zona una mesa de mármol rodeada por cuatro sillas de madera talladas a fina calidad y con los asientos de un acolchonado rojo carmín. La cocina estaba al lado del comedor con una alacena, refrigerador y una estufa. Al lado de la puerta de la cocina se hallaba un pasillo largo, con cuatro habitaciones, dos a cada lado y al fondo un baño.

En realidad me parecía un buen departamento. Deidara me miró con una sonrisa, estaba claro que le había gustado. Me encogí de hombros, en realidad todo esto me valía un pimiento si no podía salir a buscar a Zetsu de inmediato, encontrarla y por fin abrazarla, después de tanto tiempo.

Kurenai converso largo rato con la mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos pardos mientras Deidara arreglaba sus "obras de arte" y yo me dedicaba a leer cualquier libro que saqué de una de mis maletas. Cuando ambas se fueron me dispuse por fin a abrir mi laptop y buscar el correo electrónico. Ya había tendido la cama con colchas blancas y me mantenía sentado, inquieto mientras encendía la computadora.

Desde la puerta de enfrente, Deidara movía la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás al ritmo de la música que escuchaba en su iPod. ¡Parecía realmente curioso que pudiéramos llevarnos bien! En realidad, la música rock no era precisamente lo mío, pero a Deidara le encantaba y viceversa, a Deidara no le agradaba la mar la música instrumental como a mí. Ver a mi amigo tan relajado me producía ansiedad, porque por dentro yo no aguantaba la impaciencia.

Abrí el correo electrónico y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver un correo de Zetsu. Inmediatamente lo abrí. Mis ojos recorrieron cada línea que ella había escrito.

_Sasori: Me alegro mucho escuchar que vienes hasta la ciudad. En realidad estoy muy ocupada últimamente y no podré verte tan pronto como sería de esperar. ¡Ya quiero que conozcas a Tobi! Es muy agradable y muy tierno. ¡Cielos! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte… Me han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos y que no me atrevo a mencionarte en las cartas y correos que te mando. (También quiero conocer a Deidara, dices que ha venido contigo, ¿no?) _

_¿Te parece si nos vemos dentro de tres días en el parque central? (Puedes llevar a Deidara)_

_¡Por favor, di que sí! Espero respuesta. _

_Con cariño, Zetsu :D_

Después del correo no fui muy consciente de nada que pasara. Tan solo que aquella primera tarde había conocido también a Hidan, el compañero de Kakuzu, que quejándose de su compañero nos había pedido dormir en el sofá. Deidara pareció llevarse relativamente bien con él, puesto que congeniaron de inmediato con respecto a la música. Y si había algo que Deidara amaba, era _su _música.

Aquellos tres días apenas y pude mantener la ansiedad que sentía dentro. Deidara se me acercaba e iniciaba conversaciones que declaraba una pérdida de tiempo después de un rato y se iba a su cuarto enojado conmigo. Quería explicarle lo que pasaba, pero cuando trataba de hacerlo las palabras se ahogaban en mi garganta, desgraciadamente ó por suerte nunca había sido bueno hablando de estas cosas.

El segundo día, Deidara se paró frente a mí en lo que leía por la noche, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Levanté la mirada hacia él.

–¿Qué pasa?– le pregunté, quitándome los lentes que tenía que usar ya entrada la noche.

–Usted tiene algo en serio, hum– fue lo único que me respondió –Desde que Kurenai nos ha dicho que venimos para acá no parece el mismo, pero desde que estamos aquí, parece que el mundo se le vendría encima en cualquier momento, hum.

Fruncí el ceño.

–No me pasa nada– le respondí fríamente, poniéndome los lentes nuevamente y levantando el libro hasta mi rostro. Deidara lo bajó con mano firme –¡Oye!

–Estoy hablando muy en serio, hum.

Permanecimos mirándonos.

–Chiyo me pidió que lo vigilará, hum– admitió Deidara, bajando la mirada, parecía resignado a algo –Pero yo no quiero hacerlo a la fuerza, Sasori no danna, hum– me miró de manera intensa y sentí que me sonrojaba –Quiero que usted me dejé ayudarlo.

Suspiré. ¿Qué podía decirle a Deidara? Era un buen amigo, y podía confiar en él, pero…

–Hay…– susurre y evité su mirada –Hay… Hay una chica.

Deidara abrió los ojos y luego frunció el ceño, tragó saliva ruidosamente y luego sonrió. Por alguna razón se me encogió el estomago, como si me arrepintiera de haberle contado.

–¿Es tan solo eso?– me preguntó con voz ronca –¿Una chica, hum?

Asentí ligeramente.

–Su nombre es Zetsu…– susurre, poco a poco con la lengua más suelta –Y… es más que solo una chica.

–¿A sí?– noté un tono receloso en su voz y tan solo lo miré un poco irritado –¿De dónde la conoce usted que parece… inhibirle tanto, hum?

Miré largo rato a Deidara, después de un largo y pesado suspiro le invité a sentarse y le conté todo sobre Zetsu. Entre más le contaba, más parecía desaparecer una sonrisa que ni siquiera podía ver en sus ojos, cada vez más sombríos.

Miré una vez más de un lado a otro. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que se me iba a salir por la garganta. La fresca brisa me acarició la piel y traté de respirarlo para darme un poco de paz.

–¡Ahí está!– escuché gritar una voz femenina que hizo helar mi sangre y al mismo tiempo la hizo hervir como nunca. Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás, una gran sonrisa plantada en mi rostro –¡Sasori!

Ahí estaba… Sus ojos dorados aún resplandecían, me atrevo a decir que más de lo que recordaba, con los cabellos verdes ahora llegándole poco más debajo de los hombros sujetados con dos prendedores plateados, su peculiar piel que hacía que todos la giraran a verla, pero que no parecía importarle, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una ajustada blusa negra con un gracioso estampado de perrito que hacía que resaltara su cuerpo, ya de mujer. Sonreí tontamente. Nunca la había visto más bella, se acercaba hacia mí saludándome con la mano.

–**¡Deja de mirarme como idiota y ven a saludarme Sasori!** – me gritó desde un metro lejos de mí.

–Hola…– susurre con una sonrisa todavía más grande, al parecer había olvidado respirar y no podía apartar la mirada de ella –Zetsu… te ves… hermosa…

–¡¿Pero qué dices?– gritó ella, apenada.

Sonreí, extendiéndole la mano, ansiando tocársela ya, antes de que desfalleciera de ganas por abrazarla y volver a hundir mi nariz entre sus cabellos.

–Yo siempre se lo he dicho…– interrumpió una tercera voz, amigable e infantil y parpadee confundido cuando Zetsu dio un golpe amistoso a quien yacía a su lado –¡Ah! Zetsu chan… eso duele.

Giré mi mirada hacia el chico que estaba al lado de Zetsu. Era mucho más alto que yo (me sacaría como diez centímetros), tenía los cabellos negros echados de un lado para otro, su blanco rostro era casi como la nieve, una sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes perfectos y que me miraba con unos peculiares ojos: su ojo izquierdo era negro, mientras que el derecho era de un peculiar rojo carmesí.

–Eh…– susurre, con el ceño fruncido –¿Quién…?

–Oh– comentó Zetsu mientras se acercaba a él y le enredaba un brazo alrededor del suyo (la imagen misma me produjo espasmos de coraje –Él es Tobi, Sasori. Tobi, él es Sasori.

Tobi rió y me extendió una mano.

–Zetsu me ha hablado mucho de usted, Sasori san. Es un placer conocer a tan buen amigo de Zetsu chan.

Fruncí el ceño antes de responder el saludo.

–El… el gusto es mío…– susurre, tratando de sonar cortés.

Zetsu se soltó por fin del abrazo para con Tobi y saltó hacia mí, aferrando mi cuello y estrechándome contra sí. Me sonrojé violentamente.

–Oh, Sasori– susurro ella en mi oído mientras la abrazaba y hundía mi nariz en su cabello. Olía a yerbabuena, al menos eso no había cambiado –Te he extrañado como no tienes idea.

–Yo también Zetsu– susurre mientras la estrechaba contra mí y la levantaba parada darle unas cuentas vueltas en el aire, así como antaño. Ella rió mientras se aferraba a mí, cuando la deje en el suelo me besó la mejilla y me sonroje.

–¡Tengo que contarte tanto!– me dijo, separándose de mí con los ojos destellantes de alegría y sonreí. Ella me tomo de la mano y se sentó en la banca donde estuviera yo antes, invito a Tobi a sentarse a nuestro lado.

–Claro– contestó Tobi mientras andaba hacia nosotros.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi lo mismo que el debió ver segundos antes en mi rostro al verlo tan unido a Zetsu.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>^w^ Mary esta feliz de dejar la continuación. Y les pido que dejen comentario, aún a pesar de lo dicho al principio, creo que también es importante que se tomen la molestia de decirmelo. Mary aún continúa queriendo mejorar, y sin sus comentarios es imposible que corrija lo que está mal en las historias. En fin, les agradezco que continuen leyendo.<p>

Matta ne~ Espero leerles en un review XD


End file.
